Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey
by Freddy Krueger's Biznatch
Summary: A famous teenage-girl rock star goes back in time to prevent a horrible accident. She finds something more in someone very unexpected as she is stuck there.
1. The Life of Ace

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 1: The Life of Ace

When you first lay your eyes on Hollywood, you won't know what to expect. Hollywood is the town of fame, the town of power, and especially the town of stars. We now see the town right next to Hollywood; Beverly Hills, where many stars reside and live their lives.

Looking at these beautiful homes, one in particular does not want to accept the peace of 'Celebrity Central'. David Spade's home is disrupted by 'home-mate' and one of his best friends, Ace of the 'Ace of Spades'. Her real name is Melanie Mavros, but since she is a punk and in a famous rock band, she's changed her name.

In Ace's room you can hear 'Guns N Roses' "Welcome to the Jungle", while Ace is singing along. It's about seven-fifty in the morning on a Monday, and she doesn't realize that she is going to be late for school. "_Jungle, welcome to the jungle, won't you take me to your, sha na na na na na na na knees, knees." _As Ace is singing with a brush in her hand. "Ace, you are going to be late for school......... Mel! Melanie!" David Spade is shouting throughout the house. It's about eight o' one after she's done singing the song, and David knocks on her door and walks in. "Hate to stop your morning breakfast concert for seniors, but you're a minute late for school." David says sarcastically as always. "Well why didn't you tell me _David_?" Ace said sarcastically back. "Well you see I was kind of yelling, and you kind of didn't hear me, and that is my Guns N Roses CD." David then stood there and eyed Ace and Ace replied "actually it's mine." "Oh, yeah, that's right". Ace then shouted "shit!" and starting gunning it down the stairs. She ran and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth, and while running she grabs her back-pack and puts on her shoes that change into skates. She puts them on as skates and skates out of the door. David soon follows behind and watches her leave the house. "Punks," he then says out loud to himself.

Ace is now skating in the street, and grabbing onto vehicles and ducking as the cars skate _for her_. She finally manages to get into the school, and sneak into class. But then, one of the security guards catches her. "Melanie Mavros.... come with me please" he says while Ace mumbles quietly "damn it". Ace walks into the principle's office and sits down in front of the security guard. "I didn't know security guards had offices" remarked Ace. "It's 2004, of course there's some people out there who don't realize it yet" the security guard remarks back relating to her 80's styled outfit she was wearing. She had heavily spiked, short light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the personality of 'fighting to the end'. "That's another tardy. But since I like your new song that came out, I'll let you go this time" and with that being said Ace got up from the chair, serious expression with her and walked out of the door, and as the door closed the guard said "It always has to be a bitch who sings the decent songs".

It's about eight-thirty-four as she walks in her classroom door, with about more than half the class staring at her. She walks up to her teacher's desk, hands the tardy slip, and sits down next to her best friend and drummer of her band Blaze of the 'Ace of Spades'. "Hey, late again?" Blaze says as she's writing yet another future unfinished song. "Yeah, it wasn't my fault, it was David's" Ace said with a relieved look on her face. "David?" Blaze said with excitement "What was he wearing today?" Ace shrugged "Jessi, you have got to stop with this obsession". "Why?" Blaze protested. Ace always used her real name if she was acting up to her. "Well, it could... disrupt our musical abilities" Ace said as she nodded her head. "Whatever" Blaze said sarcastically. "Hey, I saw this new keyboard at 'Guitar Center'. It has everything, I mean everything. Any instrument you can think of, ranging from kinds, types, varieties. The sound is even improved flippin' well. It's like you're watching a Star Wars movie" "Tits man" Ace said one of Blaze's sayings when they'd think something was cool. Class went on and so did the day, and it was time for them to go home. "Looks like we get another long break for working on our band" Blaze said with a cheery expression. "I know, what time do we meet again?" Ace asked stupidly. "Four-thirty hun" Blaze said not minding her question.

The two of them departed, and went to their homes.

Ace stayed up very late watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 4: The Dream Master'. After she was done watching it, it was well over ware one-thirty in the morning. She was too lazy and tired to put on her PJ's, so she just got in bed right away. Before she fell asleep, she wondered if her life was going to take a different adventurous path, or stay the boring troubling way that it was.


	2. The Unbalanced Relationship

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey **

Chapter 2: The Unbalanced Relationship

It was an average Friday day, but not for Ace who was now waking up at eleven in the morning. Ace opened her eyes with difficultly, as the sun shot through them with its powerful rays. She managed to get up, and realized she had a pulled muscle in her left leg. "Damn." She said as she walked out of her bedroom door. She heard David's voice, and another which sounded a bit familiar to her. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, but what she was about to see would surprise and aggravate her. She saw a man, yes, a man of many, many words. A man of confusion, a man of rants, and a man who she considered the typical asshole. Ace's eyes grew wide in terror. "Hey Ace. Wow, look what the cat dragged in today!" The man laughed. "Relax babe, it was just a joke." It was Dennis Miller, the king of rants. "Hey Dennis, did I ever tell you about those new diet pills that just came out?" Ace said laughing. "That was just a joke too, I hope." David cuts in, making sure they don't start a joke fight. "Dennis is over here because this is my house _and_ he is a good friend of mine. We haven't talked in a while, so we have a lot to catch up on." "Okay, well I'm just going to take a shower now." Ace started to head for the bathroom when Dennis stopped her. "I have to talk to you about a few things, if that's okay... Ace." Ace turned around. "Sure, okay." She said with an agitated look on her face. She then went into the bathroom.

"Wow, teenagers eh?" Dennis said in one of those 'hard to tell' moods. "Come on Dennis, she's a hard working teenager. You've got to give her some respect." "Sure." Dennis replies as he is distracted by a picture lying on the living room table. "It's me," Dennis says as he picks up the picture and looks at it. "A younger me." "Yeah, well Ace has these little obsessions with people." "Me? Why me? My god we go at each other all the time." Dennis said surprised. "That sounded kinda wrong... never mind." "Wow, I can't wait to start on her again... especially with this!" "Come on Dennis, you're a grown man. You shouldn't be doing this." "But hey, I'm Dennis Miller."

The two continued talking until Ace got out of the shower and dressed. She walked into the kitchen. "What was it you were going to tell me Dennis?" "Yes, I was wondering if you could be a guest on my talk show." Ace paused. "Dennis you know how busy I am, I'll have to see if my schedule is open..." "Alright then, well, looks like I'm out of here." David corrected him. "You mean it looks like, _I'm outta here!" _the two laughed and Dennis leaved giving a wink to Ace; she rolls her eyes after he leaves her sight. "Come on Mel I understand that you two don't get along that well, but you could at least make the best of it." "I was my god." Ace pauses and turns back to David. "I'm gonna go see my brother. He's got this new invention or something and he really wants me to see it." "Okay but you'll have to be home for supper because I'm making beef stew surprise!" David said in a faggish voice. "Let me guess, the surprise is beef!" "Yeah, oh my god yes!" David said in a high toned voice. The two hugged each other and Ace left.

Ace decided to walk this time, and along the way she saw Blaze, who lived a few blocks down from her. The two waved for each other and Blaze ran to her as fast she could, and Ace thought she was going to fall she was going so fast. "Hey... Ace." Blaze said as she was trying to catch her breath. "Hey Blaze, you know you didn't have to run so fast." "I know I just felt like it." Blaze fixed her brown, red tipped hair. "So where are we going?" "To see my brother, he said he re-invented something my uncle did." "Tits man!" Blaze said and the two started skipping down the sidewalk and sang 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'.

The two walked to an old abandoned building, much like a warehouse. "Wow this is pretty scary." Ace said; it was about dusk at the time. "I was just about to say that." Then a crash is heard from some trash cans to their right. "Oh my god!" They both screamed and clung onto each other, with frightening looks of terror in their faces. A gray and white cat leaped out of the trash cans and across from them, and ran off in the distance. The two let out a last scream and then laughed a few seconds after. They approached the warehouse and soon the two were at the main door. "Well?" Blaze forced. "Don't look at me." Ace replied back. "Look, it's your brother, your idea." Ace childishly whimpered. "Come on pussy!" With that being said Ace laid her hand on the door handle and gripped it firmly for a few moments, and then opened it up quickly.

"Alex!" The name echoed throughout the building. "Over here!" Alex's voice shouted back, and the two met up with him. "Glad you could make it." He said as he brushed off his white laboratory suit. "Hey, these are pretty spiffy; we could use these in one of our music videos or something." "I was thinking the same thing!" Ace said in amazement of her best friend. "Anyway, what's your new invention? A gas running vibrator?" The three laughed hysterically. "Not really, but electric is more like it." Ace and Blaze looked at each other oddly. "No, no! I mean one characteristic of my invention is electric." "Oh..." The two punks said as they nodded sheepishly.

Alex then walked over to a covered up object in dirty silk. "You ready?"


	3. The Time Machine

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 3: The Time Machine

With a jokingly evil look spread upon his face, Alex then flung off the dirty silk to reveal a DeLorean, yes a 1982 DeLorean. "A DeLorean? A DeLorean? I expected a little more from someone on top of his class." "Well yes _Melanie_, it's a DeLorean, built out of a time machine." Ace and Blaze gasped with awe. "A freakin' time machine?" Ace said surprised. "You got to be freakin' me." "How can you prove it?" Blaze said being the protesting person that she is.

"Now look, here is a piece of an orange. I will put it in this zip lock bag so that it will take longer for it to deteriorate." Alex puts the bag in the driver's seat of the legendary car. Alex had a remote control to control the car without human operation. He drove the car out of the warehouse and into a large open field.

"Now, as I will demonstrate, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit. But before I do that, look at this." The three walk up to the car and stare inside. Where the radio is usually located, a bunch of digital numbers and dates are replaced. "I am going to send this piece of orange about an hour and thirty minutes from now into the future. But here's the catch; every minute equals ten minutes. In about nine minutes, the time machine will travel back to its' time of an hour and thirty minutes. It takes about an hour for a piece of fruit to go bad with out refrigeration right? So now you'll see that the time machine really traveled the hour and thirty minutes because it is humanly impossible for a piece of fruit to go bad within nine minutes."

The two understood and nodded excitingly as Alex punched in the times. They watched carefully to see if he wasn't faking it. Seeing that he was correct, Ace and Blaze stared at each other with childishly happy looks spread across their faces. Alex shut the door and pushed the two back as he was about to start the car. The car then started and he put on the brake and started to accelerate the car. Ace and Blaze stared at each other again, with simple excitement. At the top of the remote control, it showed the speed limit of the car. It raised and increased until it got to seventy, and he released the brake and away the car went. "The car's heading straight for us! Are you crazy, you dumb asshole?!" Ace was spacing out while Blaze was in a shock of terror. "Relax you guys, just watch." "Watch? Watch while we see our own death in between our eyes?" Blaze said as she got out of shock.

Within the few seconds that the car seemed to about to hit them, the car was forming electricity from the outside. The electric power shot out from all sides of the vehicle. Soon the DeLorean disappeared, and two long fire paths from the tires were left on the ground. Ace and Blaze turned their bodies half way to try and see the car disappear in their own eyes, but it was too fast for their bodily actions. "Holy shit." Ace said with a highly shocked expression on her face. "Tits man!" Blaze responded in amusement.

"So, our uncle... built a time machine, out of a DeLorean?" "That's right." Alex said with a dorky grin. "How? How did he do it?" Alex responds quickly to Ace's question. "Dr. Emmet L. Brown, our uncle, created the time machine way back from the year 1955, at least had main ideas of it. Remember that story he told us when he fell?" "Yeah?" "Well, when he had the black out, he saw this..." Alex pulls out a piece of paper with his blueprints of the time machine. It was a drawn picture of three wires that connected together. "The Flux Capacitor. He then knew at that point that the Flux Capacitor is what made time travel possible. Knowing the nosey person I am, one day when I went to visit him at his house, I found these plans and snuck them out. I used them to my advantage." "Wow that pretty harsh for family don't you think?" Ace said crossing her arms. "But our Uncle destroyed the time machine once and for all, so..." "So, but you didn't originally make it." Blaze started protesting again. "Listen to me you guys, I never told anyone about this but you and some other close friends. I don't want this to be a really big thing. It's just for me, please?" Ace and Blaze nodded in agreement. "Sure." Ace said and looked at her watch.

"It's about nine minutes now." "In that case..." Alex dove, along with pushing Ace and Blaze with them, and the time machine appeared back to them out of thin air. The three stood up, mouths open and faces in waiting. The DeLorean was covered completely in frozen solid ice, and steam rising from the hot temperature it was being exposed to. No words were exchanged, and Alex opened the car with his foot. It appeared that the orange was shriveled up and all of its juice, gone. The outer skin appeared to be brownish orange. "It's true... it's all true. It's really a time machine." Ace said stalling a smile. "Now you believe your _brother_?" Alex said jokingly in disappointment. "Yes, I believe you." She sighs. Alex then drives the car back into the warehouse, and covers up the DeLorean. "Well, we better be heading back now, its supper time for us." "Alright I'll see you guys later." Ace and Blaze left waving goodbye.

"I can't believe it, a real time machine!" Ace was so excited she almost soiled herself. "With a time machine like that, we can never be bothered." "What are you saying?" Ace questioned her best friend. "If you went back in time, before our fame, no one would know us, no one could bother us. We could do anything we want to do as teenagers, basically be _normal_." "You're right." Ace agreed. "It could change the face of our lives forever." Blaze added.

The two walked down their street of Beverly Hills, and soon said their goodbyes and went home.


	4. Unsolved Hardships

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 4: Unsolved Hardships

Ace soon returned home after the amazing experience she encountered. "David, I'm back!" "Great! Dinner is _readay_." Ace sat down at table with David.

"So, what did you see?" David started taking large amounts of food. "Nothing you would be interested in." Ace started shoving her mouth with beef. "No boobs, thongs, or lesbian sex?" Ace sighed in disgust. "Of course not David, I'm not even eighteen yet." "So you're saying you're up to it?" Ace rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She concluded. "Okay I'll stop, chowing down now!" The two then stuffed their faces and did their free time personally; David went to go take a bath and Ace went on the computer.

Ace was surfing the web until a horrible phone call comes. She answers it. "Hello?" A male voice is heard on the other end. "I have your friend here, poser." Ace's eyes widened in worry. "Derek. What do you want from me?" "Meet at the Beverly Hills Court. Don't accept? Then hear your friend suffer." She puts Blaze on the phone. "Mel... Melanie please help me. I did everything I could do protect myself I-" Blaze was cut off. "Leave Jessica alone you bastard!" Derek hanged up quickly.

Ace got her coat and left as fast as she could, running as she never could before. She and Derek were enemies, but she never considered him as her _rival_. It started out with a band contest in town, and it was a close win between Ace's band and Derek's. Ace's band won and thirty four year old Derek went overboard. He's never fully recovered from his depression and would do anything to get back Ace for his loss; even take the life of her best friend.

Ace finally reached the Court, and saw her best friend, with a knife held to her throat. "I don't understand Derek; the contest wasn't even 'Battle of the Bands.' Why can't you give it up? Listen to me, Look; I'll give you a deal. If you let her go I'll give you a record contract. Just let her go, please?" Derek eyed his gang. "I won't accept that. It wouldn't do you any good." "You don't need revenge over me it's not worth it!" Two of Derek's friends grabbed Ace and held her from leaving or trying to save Blaze. Derek walks up to Ace and looks long and hard into her mysterious dark eyes. "I was always better Ace, always... better." Derek then slaps Ace across the face and she breaks free of the grip. She kicks Derek in the groin and grabs dirt from the ground and throws it at the man who held the knife to Blaze's throat. He yells in pain as the sand burns and stings his eyes. Soon, everyone is going after the two until Blaze is ganged up on and slammed hard onto the ground. Since Ace was in many movies dealing with Martial Arts, she had the advantage of taking down Derek and his friends. None of them had weapons except for the knife which was hidden in the sand. It finally ended as Ace injured them all enough for them to struggle greatly to get up from the ground.

Ace ran over to Blaze who was in serious critical pain. "I, I can't feel my back at all. I'm paralyzed Mel. I can't feel my back." Blaze continued while Ace cried silently. "I called the cops; and I can feel my arms and legs, but my legs hurt more then anything else." Ace sobbed heavily. "This fuckin' sucks." Blaze spoke in complete calm. "I know..."

Derek managed to gain back most of his strength and started limping quickly toward Ace and Blaze. Ace stared in Blaze's blue ice frozen eyes. "Get out of here." "No..." "Now, Melanie now!"

Ace ran as fast as she could away from Derek, but instead Derek got into his car, started it and drove towards her. She ran and jumped over the small wooden fence in front of her, and saw the warehouse in the distance. She made her decision and ran to the warehouse, running in angles that made Derek lose control of his car. She eventually got to the ware house, and went inside. She figured she could not last with him on foot, so she uncovered the DeLorean Time Machine and got in. The controls were much different from a normal car; it didn't even have ignition. "Only one thing to do..." Ace started pressing a lot of random buttons, and eventually found the ignition. She was too much in panic to remember all of the capabilities of the time machine. One of the buttons she pushed already opened up the large bay door in front of her. The car started and she drove off quickly with Derek bursting through Alex's laboratory with his Toyota. She screamed in surprise as he was on her tail. Ace just got done with Driver's Training and she caught on more than any other teenager in her class.

The two ended up racing in the fields, and periodically ended up side by side. "Only one way to waste this bitch." Derek pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Ace's head. "Holy Shit!" She swerved away from his aim. "I have to get rid of this asshole." Ace then made her decision. "Let's see if the bastard can do ninety." Ace hit the accelerator as hard as she could, with Derek shooting at the DeLorean. Ace was about to realize something that was going to change her life forever. Of all the random buttons she pushed, the year was set to 1986, a year which she loved for certain reasons. The speed increased, and increased until it got to eighty-eight miles per hour, and the DeLorean from the outside had electricity forming everywhere, even the windshield. Within seconds the car disappeared and reappeared. But where she was, was not the place she once knew.

Ace braked stopping the car and got out locking the doors. She walked to her neighborhood, but here was the problem: It was only half built. Her house didn't even exist; it was all dirt and sand. "Oh my god," She said. "I'm really back in time."


	5. Back in Time

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 5: Back in Time

Ace looked everywhere around her. Everything was different, and it felt very weird to her. Ace then confused and angry at the same time sat in the dirt and thought. She saw a piece of a newspaper fly across her feet, and she grabbed it quickly and read it. The year read 1986. "Oh my god." was all she could say. She then started thinking again. "There's no one I know here in California. If so, their not even born or famous yet. And if their not famous, how will I be able to find them?" She read the paper again until something caught her eye. 'Saturday Night Live Succeeds in Viewers and Television Popularity'. "Dennis Miller..." She said angrily. "But he's my only hope, my only chance to know what to do...the only one I know too." She then stood up from the ground. "I have to go all the way to New York City. But it's worth it."

Ace then ran to the DeLorean and got in, and drove off. As she was driving she looked at the people; they wore completely different clothing from her time. "Why the hell is everything spandex?" She said out loud to herself. She drove to a gas station to find or buy a map of New York. She went inside but the man shook his head. "Well, you have to go to the Chamber of Commerce to get a map of another state, sorry dear". "Well where's the chamber of commerce?" The man working at the station gave her a small map for free and she went on her way. She eventually got to the Chamber of Commerce and got a map, and started out on the roads. "It's gonna take me a few days to travel all the way to New York."

All Ace did was drive, and only stopped for fast food and gas, not to mention she had over two-hundred dollars in her pocket. The days went on and Ace only got a maximum of six hours of sleep a day when she was traveling. She finally got to New York, as she saw the Statue of Liberty after crossing that _long ass bridge_. "The SNL Headquarters could be anywhere in this damn city." Ace then rode to another gas station. She went inside, looking like complete shit on top of it, but she didn't care. "May I help you ma'am?" "I'd like to know the location Saturday Night Live has their shows at?" "Alright I know where. Would you like me to write it down for you?" "Yes please." "Okay, you start out on this street, and turn left on..." The clerk continued giving directions until he finished. "Thanks a lot." Ace said and walked out the door.

Ace jumped into the car and starting driving again. "It's going to take a lot to make Dennis believe me... well bring it on 86'!" She followed the clerk's directions on the paper and ended up at SNL's studio. "Tits man!" Ace said in excitement. She parked the car, locked it, and got out. "Damn their jam packed!" She walked up to the door until a man ran out quickly from the doors and pushed Ace. The force was so strong and much unexpected that Ace fell and hit her head. She blacked out in an instant.

The man who pushed her was shocked and worried. "Oh my god, what have I done? Damn it I'm a shit head!" The man appeared to be thirty-three year old Dennis Miller; The Weekend Update Anchor Man of Saturday Night Live. "I better call the cops." Another man talked to Dennis, and it appeared to be one of his good friends and co-workers on the show, Dana Carvey. "No, no one calls the damn cops, she's my responsibility now anyway." "You're taking her with you? Just like that?" Dennis sighed impatiently. "Look Dana, I'm just going to take her home and take care of her until she regains consciousness, and let her family know and I'll let her go." Dana raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess that's okay." Dana keels down and grabs her arm to feel her pulse. "She's going to be fine, since she's short you should manage to carry her pretty well, I'll stay here and make sure that if the cops come I'll talk to them." Dennis patted his hand on Dana's shoulder. "Thanks Skooter, I owe you one." Dennis then carry-dragged Ace into the front passenger seat of his blue 85' Ford T-Bird, and leaves for home.

Dennis gets out of his car and puts one of her arms over his shoulders, opens his door and he drags her into his house, laying her on his couch. Dennis sits down in relief in a one-seated chair right by her. He then sits for a couple of minutes watching over her, but then gets up a package of ice for her head. While he's doing this, Ace awakens in throbbing pain. "Ow! Fuck! Ah!" Dennis runs back in the room quickly with the ice in his hand "Dear god, are you okay sweetie?" Ace; while feeling her head, looks up at Dennis, speechless. "Here, I got you some ice to help your head." Dennis lifts Ace's head and puts the ice under there. Ace sighs and softly. "You're... Dennis Miller." "I'm surprised you know that." Dennis' face lit up, and so did Ace's. "Can you remember anything?" "Everything, except who knocked me out?" "I'm sorry, I did. I'm taking full responsibility of you and I am very sorry." Ace had a questionable face on her. "Did someone tell you, you had to do it? Or was it your decision alone?" Dennis gave small smile. "My decision babe." Ace smiled and Dennis knew that it was okay for him to do what he was doing. "Want to watch some TV?" Ace nodded, and Dennis turned on the TV with a faint smile.

Ace lay there, not paying attention to the TV "I think he can help me, I think I have a chance." She said to herself closing her eyes.


	6. Believing Ace

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 6: Believing Ace

Ace woke up from her nap, and it was very dark in the room she was in. She heard Dennis humming, but she believed everything that happened to her the other day was just a dream. "Dennis, is that you?" "Yeah, what's going on?" "I had this horrible dream; I dreamt that I went back in time. I saw you basically, and all the people looked different." Dennis sat beside her on the sofa. "It's okay, you're still here in 86'" Ace's eyes shot open. "1986?!" Ace sat up as Dennis turned on the light.

"Ah!" Ace yelled. "Hey hey, just calm down. It's me, Dennis remember?" Dennis was starting to worry, as Ace rolled off the couch and was crawling away from him. "This is just a dream, this is not happening now." Ace seemed to be going insane at the moment. Then a loud thunder echoed from outside and into the house, causing Ace to jump up, run, and hold onto Dennis. Another thunder crashed, this time Ace jumped so much that the force knocked the two onto the ground. "You are one strange girl." Dennis said scared and humored at the same time.

"My god, I don't even know your name yet." "Ace, just call me Ace." "Ace, is that your real name?" She shook her head. "Just a nickname my friends call me." "What is your real name?" Ace sighed. "I'll tell you if I start to like you." "Don't you already like me?" She glared at him. "Okay, okay I'll stop now." Dennis gave his odd signature laugh. "So, where did you come from?" "I can't believe you asked. I drove all the way from California just to get to you." Dennis' eyes widened in surprise "Just for me? How sweet... no wonder why you look like shit." "I have to tell him now before it's too late. Damn this is going to be hard as hell." She said thinking to herself.

"Dennis," she said. "There's something really important that I have to tell you." Dennis took a deep breath. "Sure, what is it babe?" Ace paused a while, and Dennis raised his eyebrows. "Okay, here it is. I'm not from the year 1986." Dennis tilted his head and back. "You're saying that... you're from another time" Ace nodded. "I don't have time for this shit." Dennis started walking into the kitchen. "Dennis wait, please! You have to believe me! I can prove it." Dennis, standing, leaned on the kitchen counter with his legs crossed and hands in his pants pockets. "I want to see you try." Ace took a deep breath. "You told me that in college you majored in journalism because you thought it would be easy." Dennis' eyes lit up faintly. "That's not enough for me babe." Ace stood there and thought of all the things the Dennis she knew said to her about himself. Then, it hit her. "I know how you wanted to become a comedian!" Dennis uncrossed his legs saying "If you can get this right, I'll believe your little fairy tale okay?"

Ace started. "You were a sophomore in high school, and in your study hall class there was the biggest football player in school sitting next to you. He never considered you as existing or even there. But one day, you made fun of your teacher and said something sarcastic under your breath, and the football jock laughed so hard that he asked you to go walk to his next class with him. That's how you wanted to become a comedian, Dennis." Dennis stood there, eyes wide open and mouth slightly opened. "Okay, I believe you now." Ace showed a large grin. "Yes!" She said as she jumped up in the air one time with her fists over her head. "No one... no one knows that. Not even anyone back at SNL. Even if they do know, it's going to be my family, but families don't go public." Ace glomped Dennis tightly. "I love you Dennis Miller!" Dennis shifted his eyes left to right. "Okay... I love you too." Ace was then reminded of something terrible.

"Oh shit!" She shouted scaring Dennis half to death. "Look, I'm gonna explain this quickly, I'm from the year 2004, I've come in a time machine that my brother re-invented. I got in this fight with some guy named Derek and I got into the DeLorean time machine and went to this year. I know you in my time but you are a complete asshole, and I know a lot about you because I live with a good friend of yours David Spade, and now that I've come here you are the only person that I know that I have to turn too, and that's basically why the hell I'm here right now." Dennis laughed. "Wow, that's pretty good ranting there." "You're better than me. Anyway, I left the time machine at the SNL parking lot. I have to go get it now!" Dennis jumped. "Okay then, lets go!"


	7. An Old Enemy

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 7: An Old Enemy

Dennis and Ace ran out to his blue Ford T-Bird, got in, and left. Ace was shaking her legs rapidly in the car. "Dennis, please hurry!" "I can only drive so fast, jeez."

They eventually got to the studio and Ace practically flew as she got out of the car. She dashed to where she parked before, but as she got there, a group of boys her age where stealing her car. "Shit!" She yelled so loud that all of them heard it. "Come on, come on!" Dennis grabbed her by the arm and they raced back to his car to chase after them. They got in and before Ace could get her right leg into the car, Dennis floored it. "Jesus Christ man! What ever happened to 'I can only drive so fast?'" Ace said adding a sarcastic voice.

Dennis ignored Ace's remark and continued driving. He was going about seventy-five miles an hour, chasing after Ace's only chance back to life. The DeLorean took a long spin and ended up in a dead end alley, with Dennis blocking their way out. The five punk assed teenage boys got out of the car, in disappointment and disgust, as they almost succeeded in their plan. The leader of the teenage gang then spoke to Dennis and Ace.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace sighed angrily. "Let me rephrase the question, what the hell do _you_ think you're doing? That's my car dick head!" The leader laughed. "I'm sorry, I won't accept that comment. It wouldn't do you any good anyway." Ace sensed a familiar feeling throughout her mind. "What?" She said making sure that's exactly what he said. "Look kid, it's not your car. Why don't you just give it back to which it belongs to or I'll call the fucking cops okay?" All the boys laughed. "Who is this, you're dad?" Ace opened her mouth in disgust. "Only one way to waste this bitch." Then it came to Ace, the leader of the delinquent gang was really Derek; the man in the future who screwed up most of her life. "Derek?" She asked in question. The boys all looked at each other in surprise and in confusion. "How did you know that?" Derek asked "I'm... actually a psychic! I know your dreams, your weaknesses, your sad guilty pleasures, and how humiliating your life will end... Derek Edwards. Each person of the gang seemed to be a bit frightened. "Yeah, right. Nice try bitch." Ace smirked evilly. "Do you want to see the magic of the psychic world?" Ace sneakily pulled out of her pocket the remote control to the DeLorean that was left in the car when she went back in time. Behind her back she started operating the car. She revved the engine a few times, and made the car move and brake towards them, to get them to run away. "Oh shit she's not lying Derek!" The boys were whimpering and moaning in terror, as Ace let go of the brakes and accelerated the car at full power. Derek and his gang ran as fast as they could never looking back. Ace stopped the car as she and Dennis were laughing hysterically together.

Ace turned to Dennis. "Dennis, thank you so much for helping me. You don't know how much this means to me." Dennis smiled faintly. "No problem babe." They looked at each other for a few seconds. "You're fine with the DeLorean right?" Ace nodded. "I'll meet you home."

As soon as the two got home, they both sat on the couch making one big exasperated sigh. "What else do you know about me?" Dennis said. "Well, at a party, you defended a lady's honor after a man slapped her, and you pushed the guy through a screen door... you got your ass kicked." Dennis tilted his head in confusion. "I don't remember that one..." "Well, maybe you were lying to me one day." Dennis sniffed a few times, then so did Ace. "Um... is it okay if I can borrow some of your clothes... and take a shower?" Dennis gave her an odd look. "My clothes?" He said. "If it's okay with you." Dennis nodded. "Okay, I guess that's fine." Ace grinned. "I love you Dennis!" She said giving him a hug. Dennis coughed. "Alright, go and take you're shower." He said weakly. Ace left as Dennis turned on the television.

Ace jumped into the shower quickly, turning on the water and rinsing herself. She starts singing 'Self Control' by Laura Branigan. Dennis gets up from the couch; since there is nothing on the tube, and he walks to his bedroom to change. He walks past the bathroom and hears Ace singing. He smiles a small smile and walks into his room. Soon, Ace opens her eyes in the shower to reach the soap, when she sees her only fear right before her own eyes. Ace screams at the top of her lungs when she sees the eight legged monster. She gives another scream, this time Dennis running out of his room half undressed. "Jesus Christ! What's going on?" "Spider!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Dennis sighed in relief. "Just a damn spider?" "What do you mean just a damn spider?! Kill it, kill it!" Ace continued shouting. Dennis grabbed a tissue. "Look, I swear I won't look at you when I do this." Ace rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." Dennis saw the spider, and not looking at Ace, he crushed and killed it. Ace looked at Dennis. "Damn you're skinny as hell." Dennis shut the shower door. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Ace chuckled. "Yeah!" Dennis left to go finish dressing.

Twenty minutes later Dennis was back in the living room on the couch. He wore a gray suit, gray pants, white undershirt, and a black tie. He had his dark brown hair styled; which was a poofy mullet-perm. He had gorgeous green eyes to complete his collection. Ace finally came out of Dennis' room wearing her signature outfit. She wore a black suit, black pants, white undershirt pulled out, and a black tie with her light brown hair spiked downward. She also wore black eye shadow with eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick; which was in her old outfits' pockets. Her favorite accessory that she was wearing was black eighties earrings. Her dark brown coffee eyes seemed to have been hidden from her dark night-like makeup. Her final addition was the classic black high-top Chuck Taylor's All-star Converse.

"Wow, nice outfit." Dennis said half sarcastically as he looked at his own suit. Ace walked over to Dennis and sat on his lap. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually like you." Dennis looked up at Ace. "What am I an asshole or something in the future?" Ace nodded considerably. "Yes, an asshole." "Not a charming asshole?" "In a way yes." Then the phone rings. Ace gets off of Dennis' lap so he can answer the phone. "Hello?" He answers. "Yes. Uh-huh. Sure, sure. I'll be there." He hangs up. "Looks like there's going to be a party tonight. Want to come with me?" Ace's eyes lit up quickly. "As in a _date_?" "Well, if you want too." Ace grabbed Dennis' hands and held them up to her. "You don't know how much this means to me..." Ace starts fake crying on his chest. "Okay, sure. Let's go out and eat before we leave." With that being said, the two left and headed downtown.


	8. Time Decides a Change of Plans

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 8: Time Decides a Change of Plans

"So, who's going to be at the party?" Ace and Dennis were driving in Times Square. "Everyone from SNL of course, and some friends and family." Ace got excited. "Oh my god, is Dana Carvey going to be there too?" "Skooter? Yeah."

Ace turns on the radio, and 'Paradise City' comes on. "It's that new band Guns N' Roses, damn do I love this song." Ace's eyes widened in surprise. "You... love this song?" "Hell yeah!" Soon, the two were singing the song, surprisingly in key. "_Just a'urchin' livin' under the street, I'm a hard case that's tough to be beat_..." A group of preppies pull up to their car at the stopped light. Dennis and Ace look at them as their dancing and singing, not giving a care. The preps look at them as if they were on crack. As the light turns green Ace flicks them off. "_Take me down, to the paradise city, where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty, take me home_."

They both continued singing, until Dana Carvey pulled up next to them at another stopped light. "Hey Dennis!" He shouts. "How's it goin' Skooter?" "You goin' to the party?" "Hell yeah!" Ace was in a state of shock. "Dana Carvey, you are my favorite comedian of all time!" "Thanks, how are you feeling?" Dennis turns down the radio. "I'm fine; Dennis is going to be my date." Dana looks at Dennis cocking an eyebrow. "Hey hey, looks like Dennis has a girlfriend. I'll see you guys later." Dana drove off as Dennis did too, and the two drove into the parking lot of a Coney Island.

The two walk in and sit down in a booth. "I didn't know you liked this food." Dennis shortly sighed. "Well, I personally think its okay, and I took a wild guess that you were Greek." Ace grinned largely. "Looks like you were right." The waitress then comes up to the table. "Hello, my name is Jessica and if you are ready to take your order I'd be happy to take it now." Ace's expression changes to worry after she hears the name. Dennis starts ordering. "Yes, I'll take a spinach pie, small salad, and a cup of chili." "Sure thing Mr. Miller. And you?" Ace getting out of shock started to order then. "A plain Gyro with the sauce on the side and cheese fries." The waitress nodded cheerfully. "You'd like water?" The two nodded. "Okay, I will get your orders in." "Thank you." Dennis replies as she leaves. "Damn Dennis you sure eat a lot for such a skinny guy." "Hey I have more potential then you think."

Ace looked up at Dennis, fixing her eyes on his. "I, I underestimated you. You are probably one of the greatest, nicest people I have ever met in my life." Dennis smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." The waitress came back with their drinks.

"So, how is your life back in the future?" Ace sighed. "I'm not being sarcastic or anything, but I am in a famous rock band called the 'Ace of Spades.' I am surprisingly the lead singer and play keyboard too." Dennis raised his eyebrows pleasingly. "Is that it?" The two laughed. "So, how did you get here? I didn't quite get it the first time." Ace's expression deepens from his question. "I came here from a horrible accident... my correction, not an accident, but an attempt to kill my best friend." Ace stopped for a few seconds. "Go on." Dennis insisted and so she did.

"There was this guy; I met him at a little competition for competing rock bands. It was a close win, and our band beat him and his band... He didn't take it very well." "I'm really sorry babe. You okay?" Dennis rubbed her hand. "I'm kind of in shock right now, so I really can't tell you." "I'm speechless. All I can say is that, well I'll help you. There's no turning back for me now." Ace smiled. "Thanks Dennis."

The waitress came back with their food and they ate talking about their lives. As soon as they were done they left for the party. "You single?" Dennis asked Ace as he was driving. "Yeah, and I'm taking a long break too." Dennis sighed shortly. "Too stressful?" "Yeah." She replied. "What about you? Are you single?" Dennis rolled his eyes nervously. "Me?" He paused. "Sadly, yes... I'm already a thirty-three year old man and I don't even have a girlfriend." Ace patted his shoulder. "What are talking about? In about a couple of years from now you're getting married to a frickin' supermodel!" Ace covered her mouth quickly, as Dennis turned his head slowly to her. "I am?!" Ace uncovered her mouth. "Shut up okay, you weren't supposed to know that." Dennis grinned widely. "No really, do I have kids? Is she smart besides hot?" "Just shut up!" "Alright babe." The two finally reach the party.

The party inside is of course an eighties-set theme. Formal, tight spandex, and outrageous outfits are present. In the back round, you can hear Hall and Oates' 'Out of Touch.' Ace and Dennis now enter through the secured doors. "Cool." Ace says. "Glad you could make it Denny." A woman walks up to them with a beaded white dress. She appeared to be one of Dennis' co-workers on the show, female comedian Jan Hooks. "You too Jan." She walks away to greet others.

"Do you want anything to drink babe?" Ace shakes her head. "No thanks, I'm fine." "You want to come with me anyway?" Ace nodded. The two walk over to the bar. "How may I help you Mr. Miller?" "Ah, just get me a regular scotch." The bartender nodded and got him his drink. "Want me to introduce you to a couple of people?" Ace's face lit up. "Can I see Dana again?" She said childishly. "Yes, you can see him again." He said sounding exasperated. Dana walked up instead, with Ace frozen in her tracks.

"Hey Dennis, it's great that you're here. I'm kind of getting bored. I was thinking... mooning everyone on the stage." The two legendary comedians laughed. "Nah, I was thinking about pissing in the punch bowl as a classic." Dana and Ace laughed hard. "So how's your head feeling...?" Dana asked as he did not know her name. Ace then got of shock. "Ace, my head's fine thanks."

Then a slow song is starting to play, 'Keep on Loving You' by REO Speedwagon. Dana looks at Ace. "May I have this dance, my fine young lady?" Ace feels a rush of excitement flow through her body. "I, I, Okay." Dana grabs Ace's hand and leads her to the dance floor. "You better not steal her Skooter!" Dennis said jokingly.

Ace nervously wraps her arms around Dana's neck. "So, where are you from Ace?" Ace gulped heavily as she felt her body touching his. "Cali-California." "You have nothing to be nervous about." Dana tightened his grip around her waist. "Uh, you're my favorite comedian, I should be." She gave a light chuckle. "Let me make you more comfortable." Dana then moves his mouth up to the right side of his face and shakes his head a few times. "Cha-cha babe." He says making fun of Dennis. Ace laughs so hard that she and Dana almost fall over. He laughs with her. "That's my favorite." She replies. The two continue slow dancing warmly until the song ends.

Ace and Dana walk over to Dennis who is talking to Kevin Nealon. To Ace he looked like a giant compared to her. "Hey, you must be Ace, nice to meet you. My name's Kevin." "Nice to meet you Kevin." The group of four smiled. "Well, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I got to go hit the pot." Dennis laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Kevin chuckled. "Right, I'll see you guys later."

Another slow song starts to play, called 'Almost Paradise' by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson. Dana whispers in Dennis' ear while Ace is not looking. "Hey, why don't you take a dance for her?" Dennis tilted his head. "Come on, it's a teenage girl's dream to dance with an older guy, come on!" Dennis held his hand up to Dana's face and grabbed Ace's hand. Her face turns red as she turns around to him. "May I have this dance?" Ace nodded.

The two walked onto the dance floor, getting into position. "Are you unconformable?" "Not as much as I was with Dana." Dennis gave his odd signature laugh. "I see that Dana made you feel better with his impression of me." "Yeah, it's the best!" They continued dancing and Dennis still saw that Ace was still nervous, so he starts singing the words to her. "_Almost paradise, were knocking on heaven's door. Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?_" Dennis tilts his head and back along with cocking his eyebrows to urge her to sing with him. She accepts and starts singing with him. "_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, paradise._"

The song ends and Ace and Dennis sit down with Dana. "Lovely performance." Dana says giving a sophisticated golf clap. The three giggle as a boy bursts through the main doors by himself. "Where the hell are they?" Ace gets up noticing with a few others. "Oh shit." She says. The boy appeared to be Derek Edwards, yet again. "You skanky bitch!" He said his face fury in red as he walked up to Ace. "How dare you invade my presence...Derek Edwards?" "You're dumb-ass trick won't screw me again!" Derek pulls out the remote control to the DeLorean from his pocket. "Shit... I dropped it." "That's right you dropped it, and now it's payback you little shit."

Derek unexpectedly punched Ace in the face. Dennis then felt complete rage flow through his body. "Never hurt a lady you little asshole!" Dennis pushed Derek so hard that he fell through the main doors of the party. About a few seconds later Derek got up and ran towards Dennis, tackling him to the ground. Dennis was being beaten a lot more then he was beating Derek. The security guard of the party pulled Derek off of Dennis and threw him out threatening him. Ace was so shocked by what she had seen; saying to herself, "I was the lady he was defending in her honor."

Ace, recovering, ran to Dennis as others did. "No, I'm fine, just go about your damn business." Ace and Dana helped him up as everyone was leaving them. "You're hurt too." Dennis said looking at Ace. Surprisingly, Derek only hit her in the mouth and not by her nose. Dennis had two black eyes; one minor and one critical in injury. He also had a few cuts and bruises. "Damn he kicked your ass." Ace replied. "I'm amazed that I can fuckin' walk." The two laughed.

"I don't want to say this, but are you guys going to be okay without me? I really have to go now. I'm supposed to have a late dinner chat with a movie producer. He wants me to write a movie with him." Dana had an uncomfortable look on his face. "That's fine with me." Ace said as she looked at Dennis. "That's a really important thing so-ah, that's okay." Dennis painfully let the sentence out. Dana waves to them and leaves quickly. "Want to go out by the balcony for a while?" "Yeah." As the two walked out, Dennis grabbed a towel and a few ice cubes.

They both put their hands on the balcony rail as they stared at the stars. No one was out there to annoyingly feel their worry for them getting the shit beat out of them. "I have a question to ask you Dennis." Dennis looked into her eyes as he saw the stars glitter and shine in their reflection, as he was lost in his own composure. "Yes?" He said. "Do you believe that, if you were given a chance to change destiny, would you do it? I mean in a way, being given that chance, being that its right to you, but not to the way of life." Dennis lifted his eyebrows. "If it meant a lot to me, well then of course." Ace smiled.

From below the balcony, Derek spotted them. "Hey, dickheads! You know I'm not finished with you yet!" Ace and Dennis both seen that Derek had a bat and was going to bash the living hell out of Dennis' car. The two of them looked at each other. "Come on!" Ace said as she grabbed Dennis' arm and ran with him. "Jesus Christ don't run so fast! My face hurts!" They ran out into the parking lot as he was about to bash the car. "Dennis listen to me, since you are in no condition once so ever to go up against Derek, I want you to get into the car and start it as I distract Derek, got it?" Dennis nodded. "I think so."

The two then ran stealthily to the car hiding behind another one by it. "Stay here." Ace whispered silently. She then ran as fast as she could and tackled Derek hard, pinning him to the ground. Dennis got his cue and ran and unlocked the door as fast as he ever could before, got in, and started it quickly. Since Ace had the advantage over Derek she got up faster then he could and kicked him hard in the right-side ribs. He yowled in pain as Ace jumped into the car and Dennis driving off at a fast speed.

"God, does that fucking prick know when to give up?" Dennis said as he drove. Then a few minutes later Derek and his gang are on their tail as they cut close from a parking lot to Dennis' bumper. "Shit!" Dennis shouted as Ace turned around. Dennis hit the accelerator to the floor.

Ten minutes later they reached home pulling into the driveway and the gang was about one minute away from reaching them. "Shit, what the hell are we going to do? They can already see us from back there!" Ace thought as she was stuck in a major decision of destiny. She finally made up her mind as Derek was only seconds away from them. "Get out of the car." She said normally. "What?" "Get out of the car damn it!" The two got out and Ace yanked open Dennis' garage door open. Ace ran inside with Dennis following and she opens the door to the driver's side of the 82' DeLorean Time Machine. She gets in with Dennis on the other side and she starts the car.

"Hi-ho sliver!" She backs out of the drive way quickly and drives in the opposite direction that Derek and his gang was driving in; Ace was very lucky as the two vehicles cut close in time and position. She finally figures out the buttons of the time machine to set her dates. She set it to June 21st, 2004 at 8:50pm; twenty minutes before Blaze is kidnapped. She drove on a straight road subdivision, which would give her the opportunity to go back to her time. She slammed the accelerator and the wheels screeched with fury. The speed raised...fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty. Until it reached eighty-eight miles per hour, the DeLorean was engulfed with electricity. With one big flash the time machine disappeared forward in time.

Derek and his gang shrieked in terror as they crashed through a dead end street and into an old woman's house.


	9. Human Changes Destiny

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 9: Human Changes Destiny

With two flashes the DeLorean appeared back into the year of 2004. Ace continued driving at around seventy, with Dennis freaking out screaming like a girl and covering his face with his hands. "Ah! What the hell are you doing? I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Ace finally gets full control of the car and slams the breaks. The two sit there, hair messed up and stoned looking faces.

"When in the hell did you learn how to drive?" Dennis asked expression stilled. "Last week." Dennis looked at her angrily, and got out of the car. "Look, I'm sorry, it was kind of a last minute plan slash decision and I couldn't have told you all that shit in a second with them assholes on our tale." "Just, don't talk to me right now." In the distance Ace saw Blaze walking back to her house alone. She thought a few seconds and came up with a plan to save her. She started running without Dennis. "Damn it, wait up!" He said running behind her.

But she is too late. Derek and his men capture her and take her away. Ace then ran as fast as she could with Dennis trying to keep up. She then sees Derek on his cell-phone, talking to her other-self. "Don't accept? Then hear your friend suffer." He says those awful torment lines again as they echoed throughout Ace's mind. Blaze then started talking on the phone, her voice quivering and body trembling from fear. "Mel...Melanie please help me. I did everything I could to protect myself, I-" Blaze was cut off. Ace finally had a plan to save her best friend.

"Follow me." Ace said as she followed the gang walking to the Court with Blaze locked in a man's un-wanting grip. Dennis giving an exasperated sigh stealthily sneaked quickly to the Court with Ace in front of him. They got there before Derek and his gang did. "This is going to mean the most to my life, so I'm begging you, please help me, please help my best friend." Dennis nodded. "Alright." Ace looked around. "My other self is going to get here and get the shit beat out of her, so listen. While Blaze over there is being captive by one guy, no one else is paying attention. When I come, everyone focuses their attention on my other self except Blaze and Derek's kidnapper. When that happens, I want you to help me take down the bastard." Dennis gave an irritated look. "I can't believe I'm doing this...Okay, fine." He said raising his hands in the air.

Ace's other self arrives. "I don't understand Derek; the contest wasn't even battle of the bands..." Ace felt butterflies in her stomach. "Damn this is weird as hell." "You're telling me."

Derek moves in closer to Ace's other self. "I was always better Ace, always...better." As soon as Derek slaps Ace's other self, the real Ace runs with Dennis to Blaze and her kidnapper. Dennis covers his mouth as Ace kicks Blaze's kidnapper in the groin. Ace's other self does the same thing too a little after to Derek, but as she picks up the sand to throw it at the man who held a knife to Blaze's throat, she was gone and the man was lying face first in the dirt. "Huh?" Ace's other self said in confusion. She continued fighting Derek's gang.

"Ace what the hell is going on? Did I take crack or are there really two of you?" "I'll explain later." The three ran far away and stopped as they saw Ace's other self driving the DeLorean with Derek chasing her in his old Toyota. "Déjà vu." The real Ace said as Derek was shooting at the car. Soon, the time machine was covered in blue electricity, and with a flash, it was gone. Derek crashed into a tree, ending up with a broken leg.

The three just stood there frozen as ice and mouths wide open. Blaze was the first to snap out of the trance. She looks at the Dennis Miller of 1986. "You're Dennis Miller." She said randomly. "The younger boring one." She adds. "Thanks." Dennis said boringly. "Let's just go back to my house." Ace said being the last to snap back into reality. "You mean David's house?" Blaze said in a jokingly preppy voice. "Yeah, want to come Dennis? I mean, you don't have anywhere to go so..." "Alright, but I better get treated the same respect that I gave to you." He said pointing at her. Ace grabs the hand he was pointing her at and holds it. Blaze grabs and holds Ace's hand.

The three smile and laugh as they go back and leave with the DeLorean, and head back Ace and David's house.


	10. The Miller's Crossing

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 10: The Miller's Crossing

Dennis pulls the DeLorean in the Driveway of Ace's and David Spade's home. Blaze is sitting on top of Ace's lap, bouncing on her. The car was a two-seater so there wasn't much room. "Blaze that hurts! Stop that!" The three get out and go into the house with Ace using her house key. "I'll do the talking. David I'm home!" "Yes were home!" Blaze said not able to contain herself. David walks in and looks at his close friend Dennis. "Wow, you really worked on yourself Dennis." "Oh yeah, I was going to talk to you about that David..." Ace leads David about a few feet away from Blaze to talk with privately. "How dare she secretly talk to him about my affair with him?" Dennis gives Blaze a funny look lowering his eyebrows.

"David, there's no way that this is the Dennis that you've known for fifteen years." David was about to speak asking those predictable questions, but Ace stopped him. "There's no way that he could have grown his hair back and lost about thirty pounds within a day." Ace remembered what Alex said; every minute equals ten minutes. Ace was only back in the year 1986 for a couple of days. "Okay I believe that, but what are you trying to tell me?" "That this is the Dennis Miller of 1986." David looked at her and the others, and laughed his head off. "Yeah, right, this is the Dennis Miller of 1986? I guess _I'm outta here!_" "No wait! Please?" Ace begs as he heads for the stairs which were right next to the door.

As David gets in contact with the door's window, the fifty-one year old Dennis Miller of 2004 appears. "Hey Dave, you gonna let me in babe?" David stops in his position and gives a long hard look at him, then turns around and looks at the younger Dennis. He then falls backwards, fainting on the spot. As he fainted, Ace tackled the younger Dennis to the ground so the older Dennis wouldn't see his other self, and Blaze ran to aid David.

Ace and Dennis looked at each other as they lay on the ground. "Crawl and go out the back door and hide behind the wall. I'll meet you there in a second." "Gotcha." Ace got up from the ground to answer the door while Dennis crawled out the back door. Blaze lifts up David's arms. "I'm gonna go take him to his bedroom to try and wake him up and help him... I'll be _gentle._" She says the last three words evilly. "Have fun." Ace said as she opened the door. "Hi Dennis... pleasure to see you again for the, what time was it again?" She despised him, despised him greatly. "Only the second time this week babe." Ace gave the hand motion to let Dennis go into the house.

Blaze shut the door to David's bedroom. "Looks like it's just me and you." She says to herself. She struggled to arch David onto the bed, but she succeeded. She kneeled down on the floor by the bed right next to him, and looked at him. "My bodily functions cannot control themselves." She said quietly aloud. She takes her right index finger and presses his nose with it quickly and ducks down below the bed. David crinkles his nose in the process.

"So, where's David at?" "Taking a shit...A long shit." Ace looked around nervously as she was stuck in not knowing what to do next. "Is it okay if I sit down babe?" Ace's face lit up. "Yes, that's perfect! Perfectly...fine with me!" The middle-aged, conservative, ranting Dennis sat down on the couch propping his feet up on the table in front of him. "I'll be right back. I just have to go check on something really quick." Ace then ran out the back door to the other Dennis.

Blaze cracked her knuckles. "Mission accomplished." She said as she stared and worshiped her creation. It appeared to be a paper fort surrounding David's entire body. She also laid one big piece of paper on top of his chest that said 'Marry Blaze or Bust!' Since Blaze was an odd person she kept some silver and hot pink glitter in her pocket, and she sprinkled some on David's face and all the way down his body. She claps her hands childishly when she's done.

Ace looked around the backyard and spotted the Dennis of 1986. She ran up to him. "I don't know how long I can hold him. He's a sneaky bastard." "I am?" The younger Dennis said. "Ace, I think someone's coming." Since Dennis was facing the house, he saw the older Dennis get up and walk towards the back door fixing his twisted, crooked tie. Ace turns around and see him coming, tangled in fear. "Uh...Hold your breath!" Ace shoves Dennis into the pool behind her and he stays under. The Dennis of 2004 walks up to her. "Hey is it okay if I can get myself a beer?" "Yeah, yeah that's fine." She says nervously meek. Ace sees out of the corner of her eye bubbles forming to the surface of the pool, he was running out of breath. "Ah, Dennis, let me get you one for you. I think we ran out so..." Ace grabs Dennis' arm and leads him into the house as long poofy haired Dennis climbs out of the pool gasping for breath. "God she can be a crazy bitch sometimes."

David then started to wake up, his eyes fluttering in struggle, as Blaze is spacing out. "Ah...ah..." David soon wakes up, sitting up on the bed. "What the hell?" He looks at his body covered in crafty paper and feminine glitter. "Blaze, what the hell did you do to me?" "Nothing in particular." David gives Blaze one of his signature looks; a little smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

The Dennis of 1986 quietly walks to the back door humorously. He sneaks in and is by an open door leading into the kitchen. Ace and the other Dennis are in the kitchen. "So, you still don't know if you are going to be on my show?" Dennis said taking a sip of his liquor. "I still don't know yet. Ah-" she sees Dennis making obscene hand gestures and facial expressions across the room. She makes some back at Dennis as the older Dennis looks to the floor for a few seconds, and she pretends to stretch as he looks back up.

Blaze was laughing so hard her whole face was completely beet red. David was tickling the life out of her. "Ha ha! No! Stop! Ha ha ha!" Soon, David stopped. The two stared into each other's eyes, and in the back round you can hear that romantic song being played by a full orchestra. They both close their eyes and leaned in to each other, and kissed one long passionate kiss. "I... I KISSED DAVID SPADE!!!" Blaze yelled at the top of her lungs when they finished. Ace and both of the Dennis' heard this and look around oddly.

Blaze ran out with David behind. Blaze, so distracted by the kiss saw younger Dennis hiding and blew it. "Hey Dennis!" The older Dennis turned around in confusion. "What are doing?" The other Dennis said as Blaze grabbed the younger Dennis and pushed him in the open, out in the open. "Shit." Ace said as both of the Dennis' locked eyes with each other. Complete silence, complete silence was all that was present. Ace, Blaze, and David stood in a straight line, not realizing they were in army formation. Both of the Dennis' walked slowly up to each other, until they came face to face. "This feels like Superman's dad's joint on Krypton." Both the Dennis of 86' and the Dennis 04' said surprisingly at the same time. Ace shifted her eyes back and forth continuously.

"Nice hair." The older Dennis says patting his younger self's poofy, fluffy mullet. "Nice beard." The other Dennis says pointing at it. A second later the both of them faint. "Damn it!" Ace said. "I'll drive my Dennis home, you take care of yours." David said to Ace. "Can I go with you David?" Blaze said with a goofy grin on her face. "Yeah, help me pick up Denny here." "Have fun, he's a big ass cow." Ace said as she arched the younger Dennis on the nearest couch. The two left and Ace was left watching over another one of her new best friends.


	11. The Unwanted Truth

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 11: The Unwanted Truth

The Dennis Miller of 1986 lay on the couch of Ace's and David Spade's home. Ace brushed her thumb across his forehead and into his hair. "He's so gorgeous." She said to herself lost in the words. Then a knock is heard at the door.

"Melanie! Open up right now!" It appeared to be her thirty year old brother and scientist, Alex. Ace rushed to the door and opened it. Alex walked in putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her farther into the house. "What the hell have you done?!" He shouted. "Uh, it's going to take a while to explain." "Hell yeah it is!" Alex looked over to see a younger Dennis Miller lying on the couch. "What have you done?!" He shouted again tugging at his hair. "Do you know what the consequences are of taking the time machine in a certain time and bringing someone back with you?! This is horrible!"

"What? What is it?" "The space time continuum. I forgot to tell you that before. If you bring anyone from a time period not of yours, it could create a paradox and destroy the universe. Of course, that is about a thirty to a fifty percent chance of happening, which did not. If the person you bring back meets his or her younger or older self, you have an eighty to one-hundred percent chance of the universe being destroyed.

Ace gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Those two things kind of already happened." "What?!" "But nothing happened. They fainted afterwards." Alex fixed his hair. "You are so lucky kid that nothing bad happened." Dennis lying on the couch opened up one eye to see what was going on. "Like the universe being destroyed?" Ace said jokingly. "Listen, he can't stay here any longer. If he does, then the universe _will_ be destroyed. It will happen sooner or later." Ace's eyes narrowed with a sad look. "I'm serious Ace." He added. "When... do you want me to do it?" Alex sighed. "Well, as soon as he gets up. He can take the DeLorean with him because that damn time machine is nothing but a disaster. He must destroy it! If it falls into the wrong hands, then what I have told you is going to happen." "Okay." Ace said her voice cracking.

"Hey check it out! ACDC!" David blasts the radio as ACDC's 'Highway to Hell' plays. _"Going down, party time. My friends are gonna be there too. I'm on the highway to hell."_ Blaze and David sing. The Dennis Miller of 2004 wakes up from the sound of the blaring music. "Hey! What's going on?" Dennis shouts over the loud song. Blaze turns it down. "Hey Dennis! Was sup?" "What the hell is going on?" David and Blaze look at each other in worried faces. "Uh, you fainted from your car breaking down, so we decided to take you home so you can call a tow truck to go get it." "I fainted from my car breaking down? I don't think so." Blaze then continued. "You know when you faint, you forget things." "That's true, but I remember seeing my younger self. Damn that sounds crazy." David and Blaze forced a laugh. "Yeah, it does. It must have been a dream." David said forcing a smile. Soon David pulls up in Dennis' drive way and lets him out. "I'll call you later." Dennis said and he gets out of the car. David pulls out of the drive way and continues driving home. "David, can I ask you something?" Blaze looks into David's ocean eyes like hers. "Yeah?" He replied back. "Will you be my boyfriend?" David looked at her a couple of times. "I'll tell you what, in another three years you got yourself a boyfriend." Blaze's face lit up with Heaven's Light. "Yay!" She hugged David.

"Hey." Dennis said as he got up from lying on the couch. "Hey." Ace said her voice still cracking. "What's wrong babe?" Ace turns and looks at him, her face flooded with tears. "You have to leave now. You have to take the time machine and leave." "Why?" Dennis said almost crying with her. "My brother, the inventor of the time machine said that you have to take it and go back to your time...But you see, I don't want you to go..." Ace continued her voice, cracking worse then before. "When go back, from the minute that you go back, I'm going to see the Dennis I've always seen. I'm not going to see that nice, liberal Dennis who is actually cute; but I have to see that mean, conservative Dennis that's basically unattractive." She pauses then continues. "In my life, I've known you as the biggest asshole that I've ever met in my life. But from the minute that I met _you_, I realized that you were much more to me." Dennis continued listening to her. "And if you go back, the Dennis that I've always seen, I'm going to look at him and I'm going to see _you_. And if I think about _you,_ I'll never stop. I'll never stop thinking." Her cracking voice turned into heavy sobs. "When I look into your eyes, I am going to be fooled that it's _you_, when its not...I really like you a lot Dennis, more than that, I love you so much. You're the perfect friend." Dennis was completely speechless.

"I'm really going to miss you too Ace. You play a big part in my life now. I don't feel so tight anymore like I used to be, you actually loosened the screws, and told me to have fun really. I don't think anyone could have done that except you." Ace smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Look, so that you don't miss me too much, I give you a gift of... well let's say of this new memory. It's not a big deal or anything personal, but I know that especially you and other teenagers like this kind of stuff. Just close your eyes for me babe."

Ace did as she was told and she closed her eyes. Dennis moved in focusing on her and her alone, and he took his unique hands and gently held her head in place. He moved in close locking lips with hers and within time he gave her a long, warm, and deep passionate kiss. Ace opened her eyes in pure amazement. "Dennis Miller kissed me..." She said calmly almost as a whisper. Dennis smiled. "I guess I'll see you in about another eighteen years." Ace nodded as she flooded her face crying deeply. He got into the DeLorean and drove off giving Ace the 'salute' sign. "I love you Dennis Miller!" Were almost the last words she said to him.


	12. Last Attempt

**Back To The Future Part: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 12: Last Attempt

Ace raised her hand and slowly lowered it as she saw her life long memory vanish. Tears and more tears fell from her soft elegant face. Her make up started falling with her tears of rivers, and she sat on the ground covering her face, sobbing heavily. Then, she heard a gun's cock in her ear. She lifted her head slowly and took a big gulp.

A voice deep, dark voice chuckled in her ear. "I knew I'd find you here." He said. "You just don't know when to give up do you asshole?" His gun cocked again. "You ruined my life, my career, and on top of that I get a broken leg you bitch!" Derek's last two words were drowned out by him kicking Ace in her side ribs. Derek pointed his gun at Ace's face. She closed her eyes hardly, hoping for her life to live on.

Tires screeched and roared as they came towards the two, and within seconds Derek and only Derek was on the ground... dead, face first in the dirt. Ace, uncovering her face, looked up and saw the DeLorean, with Dennis stepping out. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god Dennis!" She said crying deeply. "I knew that he'd be a problem." They continued hugging until David, Blaze, and Alex arrived. "What the hell happened here?" Alex said running up and keeling down to Derek. He felt no pulse. "He's dead." He said softly. David saw the gun lying just a foot away from Derek's body. "Mel, he tried to kill you?!" David ran up to Ace and hugged her for comfort. "I'm fine David; it was Dennis that ran him over. Go and thank him." "Yeah, that's right, don't hug my Davey." Ace exasperatingly sighed at Blaze's comment. "How can I thank you... really young Dennis?" "Nothing. I just want to keep Ace's friendship with me forever; with her alive." Everyone laughed.

Alex walked up to Dennis. "Dennis, when you get back to your time, as soon as you get there, destroy the damn thing! It is nothing but a complete disaster and a threat to the universe." Dennis nodded. "But how will I destroy it?" Alex placed his index finger on the right side of his forehead. "Well, I guess you can just take it into a junkyard, but make sure that it is really destroyed. See it with your own eyes!" "Alright then." Dennis; walking up to Ace, put his hand on her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I'll see you soon." Ace nodded as he got into the DeLorean. "Eighty-eight baby, eighty-eight!" Alex shouted.

Dennis revved the engine and drove off, with speed increasing little by little; raising sixty, seventy, eighty, and soon eighty-eight. The time machine then was covered in bright electricity, and within seconds the car disappeared with the car's wheels leaving fire paths behind. Blaze put her hand on Ace's shoulder as she was still completely covered in her tears. "It's over." David said. "I hope not." Ace said wiping her face. "Let's sing a little song for Dennis." Blaze wanted to light up the mood. She started to sing a well known song. "_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow,_" Soon everyone was singing. "_For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!_"


	13. Mission Accomplished'

**Back To The Future Part IV: A Famous Journey**

Chapter 13: 'Mission Accomplished'

"Ace and the Ace of Spades! You're going on in five!" Blaze was brushing her hair. "You guys nervous?" "I'm fine, just ate a little too much bacon this morning." Blue eyed, long blonde haired Sledger said; the leader of backup singers in the band. "I'm really nervous." Ace said taking deep breaths. "Ace of Spades! You're on!" "Rock N' Roll baby!" Sledger says running out on stage. "You'll be fine Ace. For David!" Blaze said running out on stage. Ace stood for a few seconds, hearing the crowd cheer her name. "For Dennis." She said finally running out on stage.

Ace and her band's crowd included David Spade, her brother Alex, and the King of Rants, Dennis Miller. They all cheered for them. "How's everyone doin' tonight?" Ace shouts in the microphone. The crowd gives a roar of excitement and the band starts to play. It is one of Ace's songs, 'Insanity Sells'.

"_Night time feeling fine, gonna have some fun because you are mine. The clocks tickin' don't give a shit, running endlessly, it's all nothin' but you and me._" Then Blaze and Sledger sing with Ace. "_Well, insanity sells. Well, you can catch it by the bell. Well, you can always tell. When insanity sells, whoa, insanity sells._" The crowd continues to cheer as Ace finishes the song. "_I love you, you love me? Looks like you don't, but I'll see another guy, not like you, hope he'll be, a Seth Green too._"

The crowd roars and cheers as Blaze gives her final drum solo to the end of the song. As soon as it ends, nothing but complete yelling, whistles, and cheers. "Thank you!" Ace said as the band all lined up on stage and bowed, and ran to back stage.

"Ace, that was awesome!" Blaze replied. "No, _you _were awesome!" Ace replied. "Hey people, we were all awesome." Sledger said giving a smile. "Come on, everyone group hug!" She said and everyone hugged. "Well I'll see you guys later, bye!" Everyone waved as Blaze left the building. "You have got to fill me in on your adventure hun." "Yeah, I'll call you later babe." Sledger blinked oddly. "Since when do you say babe?" "Ever since I met _Dennis_." "But you already met him!" Sledger yelled as Ace left waving to her with the 'rock on' sign.

Outside of the building she bumped into Dennis, the one she always knew. "Hey, babe! I loved your performance." "Thanks." She said sounding paranoid. "Hey, I was wondering if I could take you and my two boys to the carnival next week. It would be fun for all of us." Ace raised her eyebrows in surprise. She couldn't believe how Dennis was acting to her. He was nicer, more of a giver then he ever was before to her. "Sure, I'd love that." She replied as he got into his car. "You need a ride home?" Again she was shocked. "Um, no but thanks anyway. I'm getting a ride home with David." Dennis nodded smiling that same smile she saw in her _Dennis_. She smiled back at him and they waved goodbye as he drove off. David walked up to Ace putting his arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go home?" "Yeah, do you know why Blaze your future girlfriend had to leave so early?" David shook his head. "No, but my mind's telling me that I don't want to know either."

Blaze looks all around her room, completely covered in nothing but David Spade. She smiles large and childishly as she throws her hands in the air giving the 'rock on' sign. "Tits man!"


End file.
